The senshi of Earth
by Mew Megumi
Summary: Everyone thought that Tuxedo Kamen acted as the proctector of Earth but when the sailors must face Galaxia and Chaos, a new senshi appears. She goes by the name Sailor Earth. Is she a friend or a foe? Read and find out! Review Please!
1. description

A/n: I'm back with a new story for you. This one will present to you Sailor Earth. Enjoy. As usual I will start with a description of herself but this one is longer and will be the first chapter.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senshi: Sailor Earth

Past form: Princess Megumi, Sister of Prince Endymion. In that time she was also a senshi.

Name: Aizawa Megumi (last name comes firts in Japan)

Hair: Brown hair that goes below her shoulder blades.

Eyes: She has sky blue eyes

Age: 15 (Inner Senshis are 18 so she's 3 years younger then them and 3 years older then Hotaru, meaning that Hotaru is 12. Haruka and Michiru are 20 and Mamoru is 22, so four years older then Usagi. Setsuna appears to be 22 as well but we all know that she's as old as time.)

Personality: She is a fun and loving person you would do anything for her friends but she is alsovery serious in her studies. She is calm when facing danger and, much like the outer senshi, she takes her senshi duty to heart. Even so she can make someone smile when they need to. She is very intelligent for she as skipped two grades and takes language, history, maths, and science three years ahead.

Weapons: The Rose Sword and the Staff of Elements.

Transformation: Earth Crystal Power! Make Up! ( this story happens during the time where the senshi must face Sailor Galaxia. In the manga, the sailors transformation is ...Crystal power...)

Attacks: Meteor Strike! (combining the elements of fire and earth), Destructive Hurricane! (combining water and wind), Elemental Shield, Flower Storm, Rose Sword Slash!. With the Staff of Elements, she as a attack for every elements and and attack that can kill her is she uses it call Combine Elements Destruction!

Senshi Uniform: Her skirt, collar and the top part of her gloves are purple. Her two bows (in the beck and in the front)are sky blue. Her boots are purple and the trim is blue. They also go up to her knees like Sailor Pluto's but the trim forms a 'V' instead of a point. The gem in the center or her bow at the front is pink like the one on her tiara. Her tiara is gold, like the others.

Duty: Her main duty is to protect the Earth but she also has another one. In the past, it was decide that if something was to happen to Sailor Pluto, she would be the one who would take her place as gardian of time.


	2. Concrete Angel

A/n: Here's chapter 2. I hope that you'll enjoy it!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not. The song is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five girls sat around a table with books open before them on a table.

"This is too hard!" whines a blonde girl with hair made in two buns and blue eyes.

She was Tsukino Usagi, also known as the sailor senshi of the moon, Sailor Moon. At that moment she loocked nothing like a soldier that had conquer many obstacles.

"Stop whining Odango Atama!" replied a girl with long black hair and purple eyes.

That girl was Hino Raye. She was also the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. She was always getting in heated arguments with Usagi but everyone knew that she loved the ditzy blonde and that she would do anything to protect her.

" I'm with Usagi on this one Raye, plus it's really boring"said another blonde girl with a red bow in her hair.

She was known as Aino Minako but she was also Sailor Venus, the senshi of love and beauty. She was consider as ditzy as Usagi. Her eyes were sligthly darker then Usagie, her hair wwas shorter and lighter but the two girls could be consider as twins.

" Can't disagree with you with the fact thats it's boring" said a tall brown haired girl.

" But it's still important for you to understand it everyone" replied a blue haired girl.

The first one was kino Makoto also known as Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of lightning. Her brown hair was done in a ponytail and her eyes were green. She was the fighter of the group and would get in fights to protect the others. The other girl was Mizuno Ami. She was the senshi of ice, Sailor Mercury. Her blue eyes showed her knowledge with a good reason, for she was the smartest of the group.

" We know that, but it's still boring Ami-chan." complained the two blondes at the same time.

" Why don't we put the radio for a while, it might relax us" said Makoto.

" Agree!" said everyone.

They turned on the radio and a soft song started playing.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh _

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born; _

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late. _

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot. _

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel_

The song finished with a last note on the piano.

" That was Megumi's new song, Concrete Angel. Great song, if I say so myself."said the radio announcer.

" She sings so well" said Usagi, while wiping her eyes.

Raye got up and closed the radio.

" We should go back to studying" she said.

"Your'e right Raye-chan" replied Makoto.

With that, the girls went back to their studies.

A/n: That was chapter two. The song was Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Hope you enjouyed the chapter. Don't forget to Review Please!


	3. New girl and Sailor Earth

A/n: Here's chapter 3. I hope that you'll enjoy it! By the way, Mamoru as not left for America yet. I'm not sure if he'll go at all since the story is about his sister. Please help if you have any ideas! Usagi and the others have already met the Starlights. Also, I didn't write Sailor Mars' name right. It's Hino Rei, no Hino Raye.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm late! I'm late! Why didn't Luna wake me up!" yelled a blonde girl.

Usagi was late once again. She couldn't drive yet, since she failed her driver license 3 times. But one thing was sure, Luna did try to wake her up. She tried 4 times before giving up. Besides, the black cat knew that Usagi would be late anyways. She always was.

She got to school just before the bell rang.

"Wow! I'm lucky today" she thought.

Her first class today was Science. She hated science!

"Tsukino-san, please sit down" said the teacher. "Today we have a new student joining us. She is only 15 so be nice to her please" he added.

"Sweet! a new kid" whispered Kou Saiya.

He had long black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was new as well but the same age as Usagi, and he was the leader of the Starlights, Sailor Star Fighter, but usagi did not know that. He was also a singer in the band the Threelights, which were as popular as megumi.

At that moment, a girl walked in the room. She had brown hair below her shoulder blades and sky blue eyes.

"It's Aizawa Megumi!" shriked Minako.

"Yes it is Aino-san. Please do not scream in this class." said the teacher. "Do you have anything to say Aizawa-san?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Megumi while smiling.

Her eyes locked themselves on Usagi. The blonde girl smiled. The class continued and did the rest of the day. After school, the girls and Mamoru met in the Crown Arcade (a/n: can't remember the name in the version in Japan!).

"There's a new girl in some of our class. Bet you can't guess who it is Rei-chan" said Usagi and Minako at the same time.

"It's Aizawa Megumi, right" answered Rei.(a/n: Rei doesn't go to the same school as them )

"How did you guess?" asked Usagi.

"She just walked in and she wears the same uniform as you Baka." she answered.

She was right. Megumi had just entered the Arcade and seemed to be looking for a place to sit.

"Over here Aizawa-chan" yelled Usagi.

The girl smiled and went to sit down beside Ami. She smiled at the girls and Mamoru. Her eyes locked themselves on Mamoru. The man thought he saw a look of sadness cross the girl eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had appear.

"Please, you can call me Megumi," said Megumi.

"Alright, as long as you call us by our first name, deal?" asked Usagi.

"Deal, but I don't know all of you" laughed Megumi.

"Well you know me, Usagi, Makoto and Ami, since your in some of our classes. The girl with the long black hair and purple eyes is Hino Rei, the man beside Usagi is her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru." said Minako.

At that moment, a scream was heard.

"Stay here Megumi-chan" said Makoto.

The girls and Mamoru dashed out of the Arcade to help whoever was being attacked.

"Let's transform girls" yelled Usagi.

"Right!" they all answered,

"Silver Moon Crystal Power..."

"Mars Crystal Power..."

"Mercury Crystal Power..."

"Jupiter Crystal Power,"

"Venus Crystal Power.."

"Make Up!" they yelled together.

Mamoru pulled out a rose to transform in Tuxedo Kamen.

"Stop right there" yelled Usagi."I'm the pretty sailor senshi or justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon.."

"Of Mercury" continued Sailor Mercury.

"Of Venus" added Sailor Venus.

"Of Mars" contiued Sailor Mars.

"And of Jupiter" added Sailor Jupiter.

"We will punish you" the girls finished.

"The heart of someone is to pure for you to take it" said Tuxedo Kamen.

"Shut up!" roared the youma.

Tentacules shot towards the senshi and captured everyone except Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose towards the monster but it was stoped before it hit him. The youma shot a tentacule at Tuxedo Kame and captured him as well. Eternal Sailor Moon tried to rescue her friends but couldn't.

"I will kill all the Inner senshi at once!" said the monster.

He shot another tentacule at Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Elemental Shield!" yelled a voice.

"Who the hell are you" sreamed the monster as his tentacule was stoped before it reached is target.

"Protected by the planet of life, I am the senshi of elements, Sailor Earth! I can't allow you to destroy what is pure on this planet." said Sailor Earth, while jumping off a tree.

"Destructive Hurricane!" she yelled.

Her attack it the mark and freed the senshis. Sailor Earth ran towards the monster and kicked him in the stomach.

"Meteor Strike!" she yelled again.

Her attack once again it the monster and considerably weakened it.

"Now Eternal Sailor Moon" Sailor Earth shouted.

"Right" said Eternal Sailor Moon. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she yelled.

The monster turned into dust. Sailor Earth approched the body of the girl that was attacked by the monster. She took hold of the Star seed that had come out of the girl.

"Not the one I'm looking for" she said to herself.

She put the Star seed back into the person body. She turned to leave but was stoped before she could.

"Wait! What are you looking for?" said Sailor Mercury.

"I can not tell you" answered Sailor Earth.

She jumped on a tree before being engulf in the shadows and ran off before they could ask more questions.

"Wait!" yelled Eternal Sailor Moon. "She's gone..." she trailed off.

"Why do I fell like I know her" thought Tuxedo Kamen. "Who is she?"

They powered down and went back in the arcade, where Megumi was still sitting, quietly sipping on a soda.

Note: In Japan, -chan is use for someone that is younger than you are that you are close too. In this chapter, Usagi said "Aizawa-chan" to show that Megumi is younger than her(-chan) and her last name to show her respect. The teachers always say -san(older) no mather if the person is younger or not.

A/n: Well, that was chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review please!


	4. The Outer senshi

A/n: Here's chapter 4. Enjoy! Thnaks for the reviews I got!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she finished her soda, Megumi walked back home. No one took much notice to her, but she didn't mind. Being crowded with fans wasn't something she was quite used to. Actually, she liked it the way it was. No fans screaming her name all the time, but when she had a concert, it was sold out pretty much everytime now. Yep, she was lucky, but mostly in her career. Sure was top of the class in her old school and two years ahead, three in some classes, but not everything was perfect. Her parents died when she young and she had moved from family to family until she had enough and started her career as a singer. Her health wasn't to good as well. Sure, it was better then Sailor Saturn, but she still had dizzy spells and got sick pretty easily. She kept on walking until someone crash into her. She fell on the ground hard.

"I'm so sorry" said a girl's voice.

Megumi looked up to see a young of about 12 years old standing over her. The child had black hair cut to her shoulder and violet eyes, darker then Rei's.

"Hey, Your'e Aizawa Megumi!" said the girl.

Before Megumi could answer, a voice cut in.

"You should be a little more careful next time, Hotaru dear" said a woman.

Megumi looked up to see a woman with long forest green hair and ruby eyes. Half of her hair was tied in a bun and she wore a purple suit. Behind her stood two women. One looked like a man and the two women had their arms locked together. The first one was the tallest. She had sandy blonde hair cut really shortand blue eyes. She was the one that looked like a man. She was even dressed in men's clothes. The other woman was shorter. She had aqua hair and sea green eyes. Her hair was weavy and she wore a casual light blue summer dress. Megumi knew who these two where. The tallest one was Ten'oh Haruka, the F1 driver, and the other was Kaiou Michiru, the violonist and artist. Megumi didn't know but the four of them were the Outer senshis.

"Are you alright, your knee looks pretty bad"asked Haruka.

"I think I'm fine" replied Megumi.

But as shetried to get up, her knee hurt too bad for her to get up.

"I guess not" said Michiru. "Why don't you come home with us? We'll take a look at your knee and have some tea. Haruka's car isn't too far."

"Okay, thanks!" answered Megumi.

Surprising Megumi, Haruka lifted her up and carried her to the car. Haruka lightly put her down in the back seat and took the driver's seat in front of Megumi's seat. Beside Megumi, the youngest girl and the green haired woman took their seats. Michiru sat at the front, beside Haruka.

"My name is Ten'oh Haruka and this lady beside me is Kaiou Michiru" said Haruka.

"My name is Meiou Setsuna and the child in between us is Tomoe Hotaru" said the green haired woman.

"I'm Aizawa Megumi" said Megumi.

"I knew that" said Hotaru with a laugh."I'm really sorry about your knee, I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't so don't worry, little one" replied Megumi.

"Could they be the senshis of the Outer system. They do look a bit like them" thought Megumi. "How I wish I knew. I remember that we were close back on the Moon Kingdom, before it was destroyed."

The group got to the Outers mansion.

"Home sweet home" said Haruka.

The blonde woman picked up Megumi again and carried her in the mansion, after Michiru unlocked the door. She sat her down on the couch and went to get the first aid kit.

"Don't forget to do your homework Firefly" said Setsuna from the kitchen were she was preparing some tea. "What kind of tea would you like Aizawa-chan."

"Green tea please and you can call me Megumi" she replied.

"Then I'm Hotaru" said the child.

"And I'm Michiru and you can call the other two by their first name as well" added Michiru

At that, Setsuna emerged from the kitchen with a tray of tea and foos, while haruka came back in the room with the first aide kit.

"This might sting a bit" said haruka as she applied ointment on the singer's knee.

Megumi winced in pain as the ointment stung her wound, but the pain quickly went away as haruka aplied acand-aid on it. they all drank their tea (exceptHotaru who was drinking juice) and talk about everything. Haruka, Michiru and Megumi made plan to write a song together, Haruka on the piano, Michiru at the violon and Megumi singing. After thay had tea, Haruka brought Megumi home. Hotaru came along for the ride, and Megumi and her chatted all the way there.

"It's nice to have met them, but I really wonder if they're the Outer senshis."thought Megumi before going to bed. "If not, at least I have a new friend"

A/n: That's it for chapter 4. It was kinda boring but I wanted Megumi to meet the Outer without them being in there senshi form. Don't forget to review! I like reviews! lol


	5. Dreams

A/n: There it is, chapter 5. Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to go to bed" thought Mamoru. "I realy wonder why I feel so close to Aizawa-chan...I mean, Megumi-chan. It's like I know her from somewhere but I never met her before today. Could she be someone from the Moon kingdom? I wonder..."

He went to bed but couldn't fall asleep because he kept thinking about Megumi.

"When she looked at me today, it seemed like she was sad about something. It's almost as if she was sad that she could tell me something, but what and why?" he spoke aloud. "I'll just sleep on it I guess."

With that he fell asleep but he was disturbed by a weird dream.

_Dream sequence_

"Onii-san, are realy in love with Princess Serenity?" asked a 13 year old girl.

"Of course I am imouto" answered Prince Endymion.

"Are you sure about that? You use to be in love with Setsuna-san when we were all training together. After you discovered that Sailor Pluto would have to guard the Time Gates, you fell head over heels for Serenity-hime." replied the girl, accusation clear in her voice.

"You would be able to understand" replied the Prince.

"Try me" was the respond he got.

"I thought I was in love with Setsuna for a long time, it's true. Times changes, immouto, and after a while I wasn't that much in love with her. I was in love with Princess Serenity." Endymion replied.

"That's why you didn't tell Setsuna about it and broke her heart" said the girl.

"I din't broke her heart. She's the one that broke with me" he defended himself.

"Yeah, after she found you in the arms of Serenity-hime. She was there when you kissed her. Want to know how I know? The Outers and myself spent the night trying to calm her down. She finally fell asleep from crying to much." she explained to her brother.

"I...I didn't know that she found out that way" whispered Endymion.

"I know, but next time, tell the girl is you like another one than her, okay?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I promise immouto" promised Endymion.

The siblings huged and their argument was forgotten. Endymion lifted his sister's chin and looked deep into the girls sky blue eyes, while moving a her brown hair out of her face.

_End Dream Sequence_

Mamoru woke up suddenly from is dream.

"Could Megumi-chan have been my sister during the Moon Kingdom? The princess, my immouto, looked so much like her, could she be the same girl" thought Mamoru.

He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

"Good night everyone" said Hotaru.

"Good night Firefly"answered the three women.

"We should go to bed as well, we have a big day tomorrow" said Setsuna after a moment of silence.

They all agreed and went to bed in their seperate room. they quickly went under the covers and fell asleep. Unknown to all of them, they were all having the same dream.

_Dream Sequence_

"Setsuna-san, why are you crying" asked a ten year old Hotaru.

"It's nothin firefly, don't worry about me"replied a soobing Setsuna.

But Hotaru didn't like the answer she got from someone she consider as a older sister, even a mother sometimes. She went to look for the the princess of Neptune, Uranus and Earth. The five girls had formed a close bond together and had made a pact that if one of them needed help, the others would be there for them. The child found them in their respective room. She explain the situation to them and they all set off to the Princess of Pluto's quarters. They entered to found her still crying, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"Puu, what's the mater?"asked the girl from Earth.

"It's nothing" was the only answer she got.

"Don't lie, we know something is wrong" said Haruka.

"That's right, you don't cry like this. It's not like you" added Michiru.

"It's my brother, right?" asked the 13 year old girl from Earth.

"Yes" was Setsuna's only reply.

"What did that baka do" asked Hotaru.

"I...I caught him kissing Serenity-hime...today, after class" said Setsuna between sobs.

"That bastard, I should go kick is ass" said an angry Haruka.

"Ten'oh Haruka, please keep it PG, there's a 13 years old and a 10 years old in the room" said Michiru.

The remarck made everyone smile, even Setsuna.

"Don't worry Setsuna-san, we'll stay with you tonight" said the 13 years old.

"But your'e training tomorrow, you need rest" said Setsuna, still crying.

"No worries, we'll sleep here, we all fit. We did it a few times anyways" said Michiru.

"I'll talk to my onii tomorrowif you want?" offered the princess of Earth.

"No, I'll try to do it myself. Thanks for the offer Megumi-chan" replied the still crying Setsuna.

The girls all settled in for bedtime. None of the girls fell asleep before Setsuna did and whenever she woke up, Setsuna had her friends close to her. They truly were bests friends, all of them, together.

_End Dream Sequence_

The outers all woke up at the same time from the dream they had.

"Megumi was Mamoru's sister? Why didn't she tell us. I'll talk with the others tomorrow" they all thought, before going back to sleep.

A/n: that was chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review please!


	6. meeting

A/n: Here's chapter 6. I hope that you'll enjoy it!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not. The threelights is the dub version and Megumi's song is the dub version of Mizu no Akashi, from Gundam Seed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamoru was walking towards the Crown Arcade. He wanted to take his time, the dream from last night still fresh in his mind. During the night, he kept on thinking about his dream, over and over again. Could the Earth Princess have been Megumi? Was that why she looked so sad the other day? He was also wondering about what is immouto was refering toduring the argument they had. He couldn't remember falling in love with Setsuna. Actually, he could remember anything about training in the Moon Kingdom as well. What was that dream all about?

The Inner senshis were all siting at a table in the Crown Arcade waiting for Mamoru and the Outers. They had received a call from all of them telling the Inners to go at the Crown Arcade for a meeting. From the little information they had received, it was something that had to do with the past. They were suppose to Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Mamoru, Setsuna had left for the Time Gates. What was the meeting about. Motoki, seeing that the girl looked worried, put on the radio. it was the weekend so it was a coutdown.

"Number 2 this week are the Three Lights with the song Shooting Star" said the announcer(a/n" for those who want to know, it's call Nagaraboshi He, in Japan).

_Search for your love...  
Search for your love, search for your love..._

_You have always been shining so brightly  
Your smiling face is just like a tiny star  
I have been treasuring it (Eternal starlight)  
On that day I could not come and protect you  
I just held my tears of regret inside  
I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens  
Search for your love, please don't start to cry  
Search for your love, I really  
Want to hold you close to me now_

_Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you so)  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
My lovely princess_

_Answer me, answer for me  
Right away, answer for me  
Answer me, answer for me  
So gently, answer for me_

_Running through the distant night sky  
Now I make a wish on a shooting star  
Whispering I want to be with you (Please tell this to her, starlight)  
As time passes by, we become adults  
I have finally realized that  
The broken pieces are not enough (Please stay by my side, sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, on the silver ocean  
Search for your love, the ship floats adrift  
Search for your love, in this madness  
It will be swept out to you_

_Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you so)  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
My lovely princess_

_Answer me, answer for me  
Right away, answer for me  
Answer me, answer for me  
So gently, answer for me_

_Answer me, answer for me  
Right away, answer for me  
Answer me, answer for me  
So gently, answer for me_

"That was the Three Lights at number 2. Our new number 1 isAizawa Megumi with thesong Water Evidence (Mizu no Akashi from Gundam Seed. Lacus Clyne's song. This is the dub version.)" said the announcer.

_The nighttime fills the sky  
Stars alive, go floating by  
So still the evening air so warm and soft  
Peace everywhere I see a world in harmony  
A world of peace and humanity  
Where people walk free like water in a stream  
Flowing on forever more_

_The breezes softly blow crisp and warm,  
So sweet I know,  
Upon my cheek, I can feel tenderly a kiss so real  
Like the brush of a hand that I can not see  
The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart  
So I dream of a new day coming,  
For all the world to see_

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
A dream, that will soon come true  
The day we waited for!  
Lift your heart and see the future for us all!_

At that moment, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and mamoru entered. To the Inners surprise, the Outers(minus Setsuna) were throwing dirty looks towards Mamoru.

"What's going on. First, you all call a meeting at the same time and second, Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Hotaru-chan are throwing dirty looks at Mamoru.What's the problem?" asked a worried Usagi.

Before answering, the Outers and Mamoru took a seat, the firsts taking seat as far away from the latter as possible.

"I had a wierd dream last night" explain Mamoru. "It was happening during the Moon Kingdom. I was having a argument with my sister..."

"Wait you have a sister?" asked Minako.

"Shut up and let the creep finish" said Haruka.

Minako looked at Haruka with a funny look. Why did Haruka called Mamoru a creepwas a mystery to her. The Outers were usually respectful with the future King and Queen.

"Yes, it looks like I had a sister in the past. Anyways, we were arguing but we managed ti fix it and I hugged her. When I looked closely at her, she looked exactcly like Megumi-chan." finished Mamoru.

"What was the argument about" asked a curious Makoto.

"I bet we could answer that" stated Hotaru.

"How come?" asked Ami.

"We all had the same dream yesterday" explained Michiru. "In our dream, Setsuna was crying because her heart was broken by the prince Endymion. Hotaru came to get all of us and the princess of Earthso we could cheer her, since we were bests friends. We had spent the night with her and when the princess of Earth asked Setsuna if she wanted her to talk to Endymion. Setsuna answer was no."

"To be exact, Setsuna's answer was 'No, I'll try to do it myself. Thanks for the offer Megumi-chan'" added Hotaru.

"So Megumi was Mamoru immoto during the Moon Kingdom, right" clarified Ami.

"Seems like it" said Rei. "I wonder if she could be Sailor Earth as well" she added.

"Haruka, what did Mamoru do to Setsuna" asked Usagi.

Haruka look soften as she looked at Usagi.

"He...He kissed you while he was still going out with Setsuna. He never told Setsuna that he was in love with you, so it really hurt Setsuna when she caught the two of you kissing" she said softly.

Usagi's eyes teared up at that and dhe left the table in tears. Mamoru wanted to fallow but was stopped before he could. He turned around to face Makoto.

"Leave her alone for now. It's a chock for herto know that she might have hurt a friend, no matter how far in the past it is" she simply said.

With that the Outers and the Inners left, leaving mamoru deep in his thoughts.

A/n: that was chapter 6. Hope you liked it.


	7. Star Lights

A/n: There's chapter 7. Enjoy! Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story. Your really helping to keep me writting this story. By the way, in the chapter were we first meet megumi, I didn't write Sailor Star Fighter, it's Seiya not Saiya. Also, in Megumi's description (first chapter) I forgot to had to powers that will be important in this chapter. Sailor Earth can heal people but only in her senshi form and, with the Rose Sword, she can use a attack call Flower Petals Healing, that can purify evil beings. She can also speak with her mind.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Lights were at a T.V. station for a special show. They were to talk about themselves, their song and answer some questions from the public. They were already halfway in the show and were now at the questions.

"Do you have someone that inspires you to write theses songs" asked a fan.

"Of course, like most singers" answered Kou Taiki.

He had brown hair as long as Saiya's tied the same way. but with no bangs at all. He had Purple hair and was dressed in yellow, like always. He was the smartest of the three and Sailor Star Maker. He was also the tallest.

"Who is that person?" asked another curious fan.

"Someone very dear to our heart, but we do not wish to state that person's name," explained Seiya.

He had the same hairstyle as in class and was dressed in red.

"What do you think of Aizawa Megumi's growing popularity,"asked another fan. "Her song did steal first place in the countdown from you."

"She does not scare us. Our songs are better than hers," stated Kou Yaten in a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

He had white hair and the same style as the other two. His eyes were green and he wore a blue outfit. He was also Sailor Star Healer.

The show ended on that.

"Why did you say that Yaten" asked Saiya to his sibling after the show(a/n: not sure if the Starlights are actually sibling, but let's pretend they are).

"Because it's nothing but the truth" he replied.

A scream was heard close to them.

"That sounded like Usagi-chan" said Seiya, dashing towards were the scream was coming from, without thinking about transforming.

"Seiya wait! Transform first!" yelled his brothers to him, but he was long gone.

"Healer Star Power..." yelled Yaten.

"Maker Star Power..." yelled Taiki.

"Make Up!" they finished. They ran off to fallow their brother.

When Seiya got to the place where the scream was heard, he saw Usagi on the ground, wounded. Standing in front of her ready to take her life force, stood a Phage (a/n: a person that transform in a monster after their Star Seed is turn black). He was tall and looked like a werewolf. He had dark brown hair all over his body and had shiny canines sticking out of his mouth. He didn't notice that Seiya was here, neither did Usagi, but the girl couldn't transform since she couold barely move at all. The Phagethrew a beam of dark energy at Usagi to take her Star Seed.

"NO!" yelled Seiya.

In a desperate move, he threw himself in front of Usagi to protect her, taking the hir instead of her.

"Seiya" screamed Sailor Star Healer and Star Maker, as they arrived at the park to see the scene take place.

"Star Gentle Uterus" yelled Sailor Star Maker.

But the monster was too fast. He easily dodged the attack and went towards Sailor Star Maker.

"Destructive Hurricane" yelled a voice.

The monster was it by a blast of water and wind combine together.

"Protected by the planet of life, I am the senshi of elements, Sailor Earth! I can't allow you to destroy what is pure on this planet."

Sailor Earth emerged from the shadows and ran towards the others to protect them. The monster snarled at her, showing his canines even more.

"Rose Sword" called Sailor Earth, hand raised towards the heavens as a sword appeared in her hands.

The handle of the sword was green with darker green vines around it. The blade had a pale pink color to it. Sailor Earth pointed the sword towards the Phage.

"Rose Sword Slash!" she yelled, while slashing at the monster. A wound appeared on his shoulder.

"Flower Petals Healing!" she called.

Millions of different flower petals errupted from the sword and healed the Phages, who then fell to the ground. the person was find, simply tired. Sailor Earth approched Seiya's Star Seed and took hold of it. She then approched Usagi and quickly healed her wound before it became to grave.

"Give mehis Star Seed" commanded Sailor Star Healer.

"Not before you answer my questions. If you dare attack me, I'll destroy your friend's Star Seed" stated Sailor Earth.

"Fine, what do you wish to know" asked Sailor Star Maker, worried for his friend's safety.

"What is your purpose on Earth? You are not from here and I know it" said Sailor Earth.

"We came here looking for our princess" responded Sailor Star Maker.

"Who are you really. Your friend's Star Seed as a strange aura to it and you obviously have another form than the one your in right now" continued Sailor Earth.

"You don't need to know!" snapped Sailor Star Healer.

Sailor eath's hand tighted around Seiya's Star Seed as a warning.

"I'm Kou Taiki and this is my brother Kou Yaten" quickly explained Sailor Star Maker. "Seiya is our leader, Sailor Star Fighter."

"Thank you for answering my questions" said Sailor Earth.

She put Seiya's Star Seed back into him and quickly left the scene. Taiki lifted Seiya into his arms and prepared to leave.

"Don't approche him anymore" said Yaten to Usagi. "Do not tell anyone our human form or we will have to kill you, is this clear" he added.

"Yes, but..."said Usagi.

She couldn't finish her phrase, they had already left. She headed back home, still worried about the day's event.

----

A/n" That's it for chapter 7. Don't forget to leave a review!


	8. forgiven

A/n: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is everything so complicated" thought a distress Usagi. "First, I discover that I might have hurt Setsuna in the past, Seiya tries to protect me, Sailor Earth comes up and says she'll kill Seiya if she doesn't get answers and then I get told not to bother the Starlights again or I get kill. I sick and tired of this."

"Do not tire yourself out over this hime" said a calm voice.

"Setsuna-san" cries Usagi.

The senshi of time face was completly devoid of any emotion. She was in senshi uniform, black skirt, collar and glove top. Her bows were dark red and the jewels on her uniform was lighter red. Her green hair was neatly place in it's usual bun. Even if her face seemed emotionless, Usagi could see sadness in the woman's ruby red eyes.

"Setsuna-san , I'm sorry, please forgive me for what I have done to you in the past," Usagi said to the woman.

Setsuna looked at the moon princess. She still couldn't belive the kindness that immited from the other woman. No matter how long ago it had happen, Usagi was still woried about what had happen.

"Do not worry about me hime, I will be fine" said Sailor Pluto.

"Don't say that! Don't tell me not to worry about you! You're my friend Setsuna!" yelled the blonde girl. "I will always worry about you, always." she added softly.

Setsuna looked at the youngest woman. The sadness in her eyes went away as she thought of the times were the Moon Princess went tocheer her upwhen she needed it.

_Begin Flashback_

_Setsuna wiped around with a woodenstaff in her hand. The stick was as tall as the Garnet Rod. She had been told that she was to practice with it until she became Sailor Pluto and could use the real Rod. In front of her stood Megumi, Princess of Earth. Like Setsuna, she had a wooden staff in her hands, but her's was taller then Setsuna,as tall as the Staff of Elements, to be precise. The young girl usuallyhad practicewithHotaru, butshewas on Saturn for a week. Since she was only five, the Queen gave her the permission of going home every two weeks. The Queen didn't want the child not to remember anything about her family so she had special permissions on special occasions. At the moment, Setsuna and Megumi were sparring together. Since Megumi was the only other one that used a staff and was old enough to practice, Setsuna's trainer had asked the young princess to practice with the older girl. Around the two, were the other children form the planets, cheering for their favorite. Endymion was also there, the only boy at the academy, cheering for both his sister and his girlfriend. In a last move, Megumi twirled around and knocked Setsuna's wooden staff out of her hand. The match was done and Setsuna had lost. Almost everyone charged toward the younger one to congratulate her. Setsuna was sticken by the fact that she had been beaten by a 8 years old._

_"Don't worry Setsuna-san, your fight was great" said a voice._

_Setsuna turned around to face Princess Serenity._

_"But I lost to someone half my age" responded Setsuna._

_"So, I heard that Endymion was beaten by Megumi in a friendly sword fight" stated Serenity. "Don't worry, she's probebly some sort of genius. Plus, I thought your style was better than her's" she added._

_"Thank you Serenity-hime" said Setsuna. "I shouldn't worry too much about it, I'll get better right?" she continued._

_"Of course Setsuna-san!" exclaimed Serenity._

_"Let's go congratulate the genius" said Setsuna._

_The two of them went with others, chatting happilly together. _

_End Flashback_

"Let's get you home Usagi-hime, it's getting late" said Setsuna.

"Not before you tell me if I'm forgiven for what I have done" stated Usagi.

"of course you are Usagi-hime" responded the older girl.

"Good and stop calling me 'Usagi-hime'. Like I said your my friend before being anything else" said Usagi.

Setsuna nodded and de-transformed. Usagi and her walked and talked together until they reached Usagi's house. With a final wave, Setsuna went home for a needed rest. Setsuna continued until she went home and was greeted by Hotaru.

"Megumi-chan, please do not do anything foolish" she thought before going to sleep.

A/n:That's chapter 8. Since Setsuna didn't die in the manga when the Moon kingdom fell, she remembers all about it. Don't forget to review, please!


	9. Day out

A/n: Here's chapter 9. I hope that you'll enjoy it!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi woke up as the alarm clook started ringing. Outside, the sky was dark gray but it wasn't raining yet. The school was closed today since it was sunday. Megumi's day was already planned. She had received a phone call from Haruka asking her to pass the day with Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and herself. Megumi had instantly said yes. haruka was supposed to pick her up around ten and bring to the mansion were they would make plans. Megumi slowly got out of bed. She wasn't feeling to well but didn't want to cancel her day. She had made a promise and didn't want to make Hotaru sad or angry at her.She went to her closet and pulled out a purple dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and had small flowers printed in darker purple everywhere. The dress went a bit below her knees.Over it, she put on a jean jacket. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair in a quick bun, letting some curls fall out. She heard a honk outside. She looked in the window and saw Haruka's yellow Ferrari. Megumi took hold of her purse and keys on the way out. She locked the door, walked to Haruka's car and climbed in beside Haruka.

"Hey there, how are you doing this morning" asked Haruka as the singer climbed in the passenger seat.

The woman was dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a man shirt, wich was white.

"Fine and you" responded Megumi.

"Same" replied Haruka with a laugh.

They drove to mansion, chatting about school, F1 and music. When they got to mansion, they were greeted by Hotaru. The girl was dressed in a pair of jeans that had purple designs at the bottom and a violet t-shirt that had a fairie on it.

"Hi Megumi-san" said the girl.

"Hey, what about me" said Haruka, faking to be insulted.

"Hi Haruka-papa" said the 12 years old.

"That's better" replied the woman.

"Haruka, leave firefly alone. Hello Megumi-chan" said Setsuna as she passed in the hall.

She was dressed in a knee lenth black skirt and matching jacket. The blouse she wore under the jacket was white.

"Don't stand in the door you three. Get in the living room so we can make plans" added Setsuna.

Haruka, Hotaru and Megumi moved to the living room were Michiru was already sitting. The aqua haired woman wore a knee lenth blue dress. Over it she wore a white cotton jacket. Michiru greeted all of them and they made plans. They decide to go shoping first and then go eat lunch somewhere. After lunch, they would go to the park since Hotaru really wanted to go. Afterwards, they would come back here and eat dinner together. Michiru, Haruka and Megumi would also have time to write their song. The group set off to the mall.

Let's split up and meet here in one hour" sugested Haruka.

The others agreed to it and they made groups. Haruka and Michiru would be together and Megumi and Hotaru would go together with Setsuna watching over them.

"Let's go to the Garage" proposed Hotaru.

"Sure" replied Megumi.

They went to store and Hotaru set off towards the jeans. Megumi looked around but the loud music started to give her a headache.

"Let's go somewhere else" said Setsuna, seeing that the girl didn't seem so well.

Setsuna choose to go to the library since it was a calm place. Hotaru grumbled a bit but agreed to it none the less. Megumi looked thankful. After the library they went to different stores but Setsuna made sure that they were not to crowded. after the hor was up, they met with Michiru and Haruka. Together, they decided to go eat at a pizzeria. after they finished eating, they headed for the park. By that time, Megumi had a bad headache and didn't feel to well.

"Are you alright Megumi-chan" asked a concern Setsuna.

"I think so, don't worry" replied Megumi.

She ran off with Hotaru. The three otherwomen sat at a bench, chatting together. Hotaru and Megumi went towards the fountain together.

"Well well, if it isn't the school weakling" sneered a voice.

The girls wiped around to face a group of three girls, that seemed older than Hotaru by three years. They were Megumi's age but much taller than her.

"Go away, Melanie" said Hotaru, tears in her eyes.

"No" replied the girl.

She advanced on the younger with her three friends. The one name melanie pushed Hotaru to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Megumi.

"I'm afraid I can't, even your the great Aizawa Megumi" sneered Melanie.

With that she punched Megumi in the stomach. Megumi doubled in pain and tried to catch her breath. everything went blurry around her. The last thing she saw was Setsuna's concern face over her and everthing went black.

------

A/n: That's chapter 9. Please leave a review, because I like reviews. lol


	10. hospital

AN: Chapter 10 just for you. lol. Thanks for all the reviews I got. Now, on with the story!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with Megumi-san, Setsuna-mama" asked a worried Hotaru.

"I don't know" answered the woman.

Not far form the two, Haruka was yelling at the three girls that were bugging Hotaru and Megumi. The tall woman was yelling at Melanie than at the others, since she was truly the cause of all this. When the parents of the girls came, Michiru had to physicaly hold Haruka so she wouldn't jump on the parents. All of them were yelling at each other and a crowd was starting to form around them.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Stop!" screamed Hotaru, tears in her violet eyes. "Megumi-san needs help!"

"Haruka, stop fighting and give me your cell phone!" shouted Setsuna.

Michiru and Haruka turned around at their names. Haruka quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and gave it to Setsuna. Michiru put her arms around the sobbing Hotaru and tried to calm her down. The parents of the three girls left with their child. Setsuna called an ambulance.

"They should be here sone" she stated.

Soon after, the ambulance sirene was heard in the distance. When it arrive, the medics didn't waste any time. A few minutes later, Megumi was in the ambulance and off to the hospital. The outers fallowed the ambulance in Haruka's car. When they arrived at the hospital (after the ambulance), they were told to wait until the doctor came and saw them. An hour later, the outers saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing Ami-san" asked Hotaru. She had stoped crying.

"I came here with my mother. Listen, you should all go home. Megumi is going to be fine but she'll have to stay the night. I'll call you if she wakes up, okay?" asked Ami.

"Yes, thank you Ami-chan" answered Michiru.

The outers left, knowing that Ami would call.

"Have some rest, all of you. I'll stay here, I promise" thought Ami

A/n: Chapter 10. I know it's short. Gomen! Leave a review even if it's bad.


	11. discovery

A/n: Chapter 11!Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi woke up in a hospital bed. At first she wondered why, but she then remembered.

"Your'e awake" said a woman's voice.

"Who.. Who are you" asked Megumi, still a little dazed.

"I'm doctor Mizuno. I have been taking care of you since you came here" answered the woman.

"Can I go home?" asked Megumi.

"Let me check on you first then I will tell you if you can." said Doctor Mizuno, sniling at the girl's impatience.

Ami's mom quickly did her check up on Megumi to make sure that the singer wouldn't faint again. She told Megumi that she would be able to leave.

"You must promise to relax. You fainted because you were exhausted. I want you to rest and do nothing else" said the doctor. "I'll get you home since my shift is almost finished."

"But..." replied Megumi.

"My dauther Ami contcted Haruka and the others and their alright with that" added doctor Mizuno.

On that, doctor Mizuno left the room to let Megumi dress. Once she was dressed, Ami came in the room and helped Megumi to the car. For the ride home, Ami's mom kept on giving Megumi warnings about doing to much. She also told her to contact her if their was a problem. Doctor Mizuno gave Megumi a note to give to her teachers so she wouldn't have to do something that could tire her out. She left Megumi to her house and left her to rest.

"That phage is too strong for us" yelled Sailor Saturn.

The outers senshis were trying to fight a phage that used to be Hotatu's teacher. The Phage looked like and over-sized rat with red eyes. The phage charged youngest sailor and the violet clad senshi went flying through the air and hit a tree. Sailor Pluto went to Sailor Saturn side to check on her while Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus took a protective stance in front of them.

"World Shaking" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Deep Submerge" yelled Sailor Neptune.

The two attaks combined together and blasted towards the phage buthe dodged it.

"Damn, why can't we hit it" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"Rose Sword Slash!" yelled a voice.

"Procted by the planet of life, I'm the soldier of the elements, Sailor Earth! I can not let you destroy what is pure on this planet." said Sailor Earth.

As Sailor Earth landed on the ground, she lost her balance and almost fell on the ground but caught herself before falling.

"Flower Petals Healing" yelledSailorEarth.

The petals swirled towards the Phage and destroyed it. Sailor Earth advanced towards the Star Seed. Before she could reach it, she felt faint andfell backwards.Sailor Uranus caught thesenshi before she could fall on the ground.

"Your'e suppose to be resting Megumi" scolded Sailor Neptune.

"Since when do you know who I am" asked Sailor Earth.

"Let's go to your house to talk" stated Sailor Pluto.

They took off, Sailor Earth inSailor Uranus arms and Sailor Saturn in Sailor Pluto's.

A/n: That was chapter 11. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!


	12. explication

A/n: Here's chapter . I hope that you'll enjoy it!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you and how do you know were I live" asked Sailor Earth as the got to her house and entered it.

"We know were you live because you showed us" explained Sailor Pluto, the weak Sailor saturn still in her arms.

At this, Sailor Earth jumps out of Sailor Uranus arms and places herself in a defensive position. Her blue eyes showed no fear whats so ever.

"Calm down Megumi..." said Sailor Uranus, very calm even in the situation their were in.

"Not until I know who you are" cut in Sailor Earth.

"Fine we'll show you" said Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Neptune was the first to power down. Sailor Uranus fallowed soon after. Sailor Pluto put Sailor Saturn and the last two detransformed. Before Sailor Earth were Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru, the latter being supported by Setsuna.

"You're the Outer Senshis" exclaimed Sailor Earth, happy to have found her friends, those she was closest to in the past.

"We are" stated Setsuna.

Megumi detransformed as well. She then asked them why they had decide to show up. Their answer was simple. Not long ago, they had a weird dream about the past. They figured out who she was after that. When they learned form the Inner that Sailor earth seemed to be looking for something but wouldn't tell them, they had decide to take action. They wanted to help, nothing more.

After the Outers explained, Megumi slowly spoke up.

"I do have a mission. If I tell you, you must promise me not to tell anyone. That includes the princess and my brother."

"Of course" spoke up Hotaru. "If you dind't tell them in the first place, you must have a reason."

"As you know, a knew ennemi as appeared. Her name is Sailor Galaxia. She is being controled by Chaos and the only way to save her is to find her Star Seed, for she had sent it away before being captured by Chaos. Once I find it, I'll be able to turn her back to good. Yet, I am unable to find, no matter how hard I try" explained Megumi.

"We'll help you, if you want. We won't tell the others" said Michiru.

"Sure, I'd love the help. Her Star Sees will have many points and will be very powerful. It should be easy to find at five. Then we'll be able to save this world." said Megumi.

The outers left soon after. Hotaru and Megumi had to go to school tommorow and Megumi needed some rest. The singer had be warned by Haruka to stay in bed until tommorow and she would come back the the singer's house and tie her to her bed. Megumi was still laughing when the outers left.

----

A/n: Short, I know! I'm sorry! I'll try to do better I promise. Leave a review please.


	13. attacked

A/n: Okay, listen up. I'll try to end the story soon because I want to start another story but I won't until this one is finished. Soon enough, the sailors will face Sailor Galaxia. I'll be skipping the part were the sailors meet all of Galaxia's minions. Don't be too mad. My other story will include Sailor Earth too. By the way, the senshis (except Megumi) know who the Star Lights are. Now, on with chapter 13!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad this is over" thought Megumi, as the bell rang for the end of the day.

Today, she had a test in maths, one in science, a pop quiz in languages and another test in music. They all went well, music more than others. Megumi did play the violon, the piano and the flute very well (how do you think she writes her songs) and the class was able to choose whatever instrument so she choose the flute. The song she had to play was hard but she had managed through it. She was quite thankful. She was supose to have a soft-ball practice with the school team. She could play every position on the field, including pitcher and catcher (a/n: it's possible since I do it) but since doctor Mizuno told her to relax, she had pulled out of the team.

_Flashback_

"You can't pull out, you're one of our best player" said Seiya, the team captain.

"I'm sorry but my doctor told me to take it easy" explained Megumi.

"I'll play you fielder all the time" tried Seiya.

"If you do that, then you might have to bench someone and that someone would probebly be Usagi-san and I can't do this to her" said Megumi.

"Come on, please. Pretty please with a cherry on top" pleaded Seiya, again.

"I can't. Don't make this harder on me Seiya-san. I made my choice and that's it." finished Megumi.

She turned and quickly walked away from Seiya. She hated having to give up on something but she had to if she wanted to save this world.

_End flashback_

She started to walk towards her house, a little sad about missing something she liked. She sighed and kept on walking. A Phage jumped right in front of her, knocking her down.

"Give me your Star Seed, NOW!" screamed the Phage.

The Phage looked half-serpent from the waist up and half-bear for the rest. It hissed towards Megumi and lunged at her. Megumi screamed, unable to transform because of the situation she was in. She had little hope of someone coming tough since the street was empty.

"Someone help, please" she screamed with her mind (a/n remenber, she's a telepath.)

Unknown to her, her message was sent towards the moon princess.

---

Usagi head snapped up at the sound of screaming. Soon after she heard something else.

"Somone help, please."

She soon realized that the cry for help was only heard by her. She knew she had to help. She rushed towards were she first heard the screaming and transform on the way there. She also contacted the rest of the inner Senshi to tell them what was happening. She was told that they would be there soon. Beside her, suddenly appeared Sailor Star Fighter.

"I heard screaming and saw you heading this way" excalimed the Star Light. "The rest of the Starlights should be here soon."

Just as she said that, the rest of the senshis (inners and Star Lights) appeared. The group got to were the scream was heard. They saw the phage and Megumi. Megumi was on the ground, a small look of fear in her eyes. The singer rolled on the ground to dodge on the the Phage's attak. The sailors didn't waste any time, as they jumped into action. The phage turned towards them and attaked Eternal Sailor Moon. She fell on the ground and the Phage sliced her arm, making her unable to attak. The inners jumped towards thei leader to protect them. The Star Lights kept attaking the Phage but couldn't do anyhing to destroy him. all of them knew that they couldn't destroy the phage and they were all silently wishing that Sailor Earth would appear to destroy it, for they knew that dhe would be the only one that would be able to truly hurt him.

"What do I do" debated Megumi, in her mind. "If I transform they know who I am and if I don't, they die."

She took her decision, just as Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Mars were captured by the Phage.

"Excuse me, but maybe you should stop now" said Megumi to the monster.

"What will you do if I don't, weakling" snarled the monster.

"You'll see" responded Megumi.

She lifted her hand towards the heaven.

"Earth Crystal Power...Make Up" she shouted.

Pink and purple light engulf her as her school uniform melted in her sailor outfit. Before everyone stood Sailor Earth.

"Flower Storm" shouted Sailor Earth.

Floers converged on the Phage, blinding it. Calling upon her sword, Sailor Earth slash at the Phage, making it release the captured sailor.

"Flower Petals Healing" shouted Sailor Earth.

The Phage was reduced to nothing and Sailor Earth put the Star Seed back into the man chest, knowing that it wasn't Sailor Galaxia's.

The Star Lights left, not saying anything about Megumi's identety(sp?). The inner's turned towards Sailor earth but before they could ask anything, a gold vortex appeared before them and sailor Galaxia stepped out of it.

"I don't want to fight you, Sailor Earth and neither do I want to fight Eternal Sailor Moon. I'm here for something else. Something more precious to you. You're friends." said sailor Galaxia.

She crossed her bracelets and four stream of red light blasted towards the inner Senshi, except Eternal Sailor Moon. The senshi fell, their Star Seed floating over their chest. Sailor Earth tried to cath them but Sailor Galaxia vanished with them.

"NO!" screamed Sailor Earth and Eternal Sailor Moon together.

The latter broke down and started crying. Sailor Earth had tears in her eyes.

"Come Usagi-san, let's bring you somewhere safer" said Sailor Earth as tears started rolling on her cheeks.

"No...no... I..." cried Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Snap out of it Usagi! You won't help them by crying and staying here" snapped Sailor Earth.

The older Senshi nobed before trying to stand up. Sailor Earth healed her wound and put Usagi's arm over her shoulder, half carrying her. She headed for the Outers mansion, knowing that it was the only safe place around for the both of them. There, they would make a plan to save the Inners.

-------

A/n: That was Chapter 13. I hope you liked it! Review please.


	14. princess Kakyuu

A/n: There it is, chapter 14! Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Earth and Eternal Sailor Moon got to the outers mansion without running into the ennemie. When they knocked on the door, Setsuna was the one to answer it. She let them in, concern at the blood of the future queen's senshi uniform. She was also concern by the tears that were rolling from on the girls cheeks. She knew the time had come. Just like she knew that not only the inners were gone. After the two in senshi uniforms had detransformed and Megumi had explained what had happened, Hotaru started crying as well.

"They are not the only ones gone, Usagi-hime" said Setsuna, sadness clear in her voice.

"What... what do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"Haruka and Michiru have not come back from the racetrack" explained Setsuna.

"But Setsuna-mama, it doesn't mean anything. They might be late, right?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm sorry firefly, but they wont come back" replied Setsuna. "If you do not believe me, ask Megumi. Being protected by the planet of life, she knows when a life is born or if a life does not exist anymore. She can sense these kind of thing. She is also a telepath, wich make able to feel the others" added Setsuna.

Megumi simply nobbed at the statement, both for the explication and to tell the others that she could not feel Haruka and Michiru.

"We have to save them" stated Hotaru.

"Yes. Tommorow, we will met at the park and choose our destination. Usagi, you must bring Chibi-Chibi with you. She as a role to play in this figth" said Setsuna.

Usagi knew not to protest at bringing the young child with her. If Setsuna had said that Chibi-Chibi had something to do, then it had to be true. She was the gardian of time after all and knew these kind of things. Megumi and Usagi left for their own house about an hour after that. Both had plans to make for tommorow.

"Megumi and Usagi, you will have a hard choice to make soon. Both of you will have to go through some choices that will alter your life forever. I will hope that both of you make the right ones" thought Setsuna, as she watch the two left.

-/-/-/-

Usagi walked to Tokyo Park with Chibi-Chibi in her arms. The young child had red hair tied in heart shape odangoes and blue eyes similar to Usagi's. In her hand, Chibi-Chibi held a encents bottle. When the two got to the park, Setsuna, Hotaru and Megumi were already there. They decide that the best place to go was on another planet. Megumi had explained that she was able to fell great energi coming from that place and the others had decide to head that way. Before they could transform and teleport there, the Star Lights appeared in senshi uniform.

"That child as our princess scent on her and we want to know why" explained Sailor Star Healer.

"What are you talking about" asked Hotaru.

"You know what we are talking about" snapped Sailor Satr Maker.

Before Sailor Star Fighter could stop his siblings, the two Star Lights lunged towards Usagi and Chibi-Chibi. Before they could aprroche them to much the bottle in Chibi-Chibi's hands started to glow softly. In a flury of flowers, a young woman with red hair appered beofre Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer.

"Princess!" exclaimed Sailor Star Fighter.

The two others looked to shocked to say anything. All three of them bowed down on one knee before the woman.

"I have returned, my soldiers" said the woman.

"Princess Kakyuu, why did you not appear before" asked Sailor Star Maker.

Kakyuu looked at the Star Lights sadly. She explained to them that she couldn't because Galaxia was after her. She had fallen in the hands of Chobi-Chibi under the shape of the bottle and had since then been protected by the child. When her soldiers had tried to attack the child, she had known that she had to do something, what ever might be the cost of her actions. Kakyuu then turned towards the other senshi. She said that she was here to help them win over Galaxia.

"Not if I stop you first" said a voice.

Everyone one wiped around to face Galaxia, standing with a look of triumph on her face. Megumi, Hotaru, Setsuna and Usagi transform to face.

"Do not think that I am her for you only Kakyuu" said Galaxia.

From her bracelets shot strikes of light. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto jumped in front of them. Their Star Seed were taking form them. Galaxia then turned towards Kakyuu.

"Your death will be painful, I promise." she said.

She shot her attack at the princess, hitting her. Sailor Star Fighter caught her princess before she could fall on the ground.

"By the way Eternal Sailor Moon, your boyfriends dead too" said Galaxia.

She disapeared with a laugh. Princess Kakyuu was also dead in Seiya's arms.

"We will come with you to destroy that witch. We will avange our princess" said Sailor Star Fighter.

And thus, a decision was made. Holding hands, Sailor Earth, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker and Chibi-Chibi disapeared, teleporting away towards Galaxia's hidding place.

----

A/n: that was chapter 14. I hope you liked it! Leave a review 'cause I like them! lol


	15. Friends turned ennemies

A/n: Chapter 15! Closer to end. Enjoy.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We must find Galaxia, no matter the cost" said Sailor Star Healer.

"We know" responded Sailor Earth.

Before them, stood what look like a palace. It looked very gloomy and gave all of them the shivers. Chibi-Chibi buried her face in Eternal Sailor Moon's neck, and the teen held the child closer to her. Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Earth were the first to walk towards the palace. Both wanted to confort the others by showing courage towards what scared them. They started walking as the others fallowed behind. They entered the palace and got to the main entrance. Stairs were pretty much everywhere, some big and some small.

"Galactica Aqua Rhapsody" was heard in the darkness.

A jet of water and ice shot towards the group. The senshis barely and time to dodge it.

"Well, well, who do we have here" sneered a voice.

From the darkness emerged Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mercury. Both had a evil look in their eyes and wore the same bracelet as Sailor Galaxia.

"Haruka, Ami what..." started Eternal Sailor Moon.

"That's not them, it's only their bodies. Galaxia is controling them" said Sailor Earth.

"Good guess" said Sailor Uranus.

"Galactica Space Turbulence" yelled the evil senshi of the winds.

"Elemental Shield" yelled Sailor Earth, protecting herself and the others with her shield.

The Star Lights started to power up to attack the two evil senshi but were stop by Usagi before they could.

"You can't attack them" she screamed.

"It's not them" shouted back Sailor Star Maker.

"I don't care" responded Eternal Sailor Moon.

"You will die because you are to nice" said Sailor Uranus.

From the darkness emerged all of the other senshis, all with the same look in their eyes and same bracelets as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mercury.

"Let's head for somewhere safer" shouted Sailor Star Fighter.

All of them headed towards a door that was not guarded by the evil senshis.

"You guys go ahead, I'll try to hold them back" said Sailor Earth.

"No, you can't, not alone, we'll stay here too" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

"No, go!" shouted Sailor Earth.

"But..." started Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but I must" said Sailor Earth.

As hard as she could, she punched Usagi in the stomach, making her black out.

"Keep her safe, please. I'll hold them back no matter what and I don't think I'll survive. Tell her I'm sorry but I must do it, for she is my princess and I wish to keep her safe" said Sailor Earth, sadness in her eyes.

"We will, I promise Sailor Earth. As a fellow Senshi and as a friend" said Sailor Star Fighter, as she (a/n: Star Lights become girls when they transforme) picked up Usagi.

"Good. Now go!" added Sailor Earth, with a smile.

She watched the Star Lights go and then turned towards her old friends, now ennemis. In her hands appeared the Staff of Element. On the handle, red flames, blue waves, white swirls of wind and green leaves twirled up to the top, on wich rested a blue orb. The orb was surrounded by a purple triangle that had smaller blue beeds on it. Sailor Earth aimed her staff towards her ennemis, a determined look on her face.

"I will stop you, even if I must make the ultimate sacrifice!"

-------------------

A/n: That's chapter 15. Leave a review please!


	16. The ultimate sacrefice

A/n: Here's chapter 15. Almost done. Enjoy! by the way, the evil sailor senshis attack are from the manga, when they are controled by Galaxia.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to die" asked Sailor Venus.

"Venus Love and Galactica Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus

"Galactica Oak Evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter

"Galactica Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars.

The three attacks flew together towards Sailor Earth. She dodged it by jumping towards Sailor Mercury. As she landed, she brought her staff upon the soldier of ice who dodged it. From behind Sailor Earth, Sailor Saturn brought her Silent Glaive to slice her but Sailor Earth blocked it with her Staff when she turned around.

"Galactica Violon Tide!" yelled Sailor Neptune

"Galactica Space Turbulence!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

Unable to dodge the two combined attacks, Sailor Earth was sent crashing in a wall. She screamed as her back it the cold wall. She jumped back to her feet and yelled her attack.

"Tsunami Wave!"

The wall of cold water hit Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, sending them flying. They got up, unarmed. Sailor Earth then knew that she would have to destroy them all at once with something more powerful. Meaning she would have to make the sacrifice.

"Galactica Cannon!" yelled Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto together.

They aimed their weapons towards Sailor Earth. the latter Turned her left hand towards the blast.

"Elemental Shield!" she yelled, her palm facing the blast. Her lilac shield took in the blast, protecting the senshi of elements from the attack. Sailor Earth lifted her Staff towards the heavens as the orb started to glow.

"No you don't" said Sailor Jupiter as she slammed in Sailor Earth.

The younger senshi went crashing to the ground. She rolled on her side to dodge the senshi of lightning's fist. Sailor Earth backfliped back to her feet and kicked Sailor Jupiter in the shin. She then twirled and dodge another attack form Sailor Neptune and Sailor Mercury. She punched Sailor Uranus in the stomach an ran to the center of the room.

"Time to end this" she wispered.

She lifted the Staff of Elements towards the ceiling once again. The orb started to shine once again, brighter and brighter every second, blinding the evil sailors.

"Combine Elements..."

"No, not that" screamed Sailor Pluto.

"Destruction!" finished Sailor Earth.

White, blue, green and red streaks of lights shot towards the sky. The lights then exploded, sending strongs winds, sharp leaves, freezing waters and burning flames towards everyone, including Sailor Earth. As her ennemies screamed and died in pain, Sailor Earth fell on the ground, her face towards the sky, for her attack had pierced a hole in the ceiling. A small smile went to her face as she thought of her friends that she would soon join.

"Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, wait for me, I'm coming" she thought.

She close her eyes and let her attack take her life.

-/-/-

Far from there, a now awaken Eternal Sailor Moon let the tears fall as she felt her friend die.

----------------

A/n: That's chapter 161 Review please.


	17. They watched

A/n: Okay guys, here's chapter 17. Hope you like. This happens int the chauldron so there is not much action.

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is time to wake up princess of Earth" said a voice.

Megumi slowly openned her sky blue eyes. The first thing she saw was Setsuna's face. The older woman then backed up and Megumi was able to see the rest of the outers. She lifted herself in a sitting position. Around her, everything was pure white. Her dress and everyone else's were also white. Their dress had spagethi straps and stopped just before the knee.

"We waited for you like you asked" explained Hotaru.

"Thank you" responded Megumi.

"No need for thanks, we would have waited anyways. Aren't we suppose to be best friends?" asked Haruka.

"Of course, love" answered Michiru.

Setsuna helped Megumi to get up.

"Where are we" asked Megumi to the older woman.

"In the Chauldron" simply answered Setsuna.

"Let's go join the others" cheerfuly said Hotaru.

They started walking hands in hands. Hotaru held Megumi on one side and Haruka on the other. Megumi had Setsuna on the oposite side from the one Hotaru was on. Michiru held Haruka hand. As they approched the inner senshis and Mamoru, a smile made it's way on Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Mamoru's faces.

"They look like a family, don't they" asked Ami to the others.

"Yes" they all answered.

They all greeted each other, happy to be together. Setsuna then suggested that they watch Usagi's battle against Galaxia. When the others asked how, Setsuna pointed to what look like a small lake. It was the only thing that was not white around them, for the water was clear blue. Setsuna explained that the the lake could be use to watch over those you love. And so, together they watched Usagi cry as the princess felt Megumi die. They watched the Star Lights trying to destroy Galaxia by combining their attacks, and winced in pain when they died. They watched when Eternal Sailor Moon found out that Mamoru was now evil and cheered her on when she decide to destroy him. They prayed that their friend would survive when Galaxia attacked her. They watched as their friend battle Galaxia with all her might. When she called for their help they acted the very second. All of them formed a circle and held hand. Upon their forehead appared the sign of their planet.

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Saturn Crystal Power"

"Earth Cystal Power" (a/n: Megumi's holding hands with haruka and Hotaru by the way)

"Uranus Crystal Power"

"Neptune Crystal Power"

"Pluto Crystal Power" they called together.

Mamoru simply lifted a rose, to give his love more power. Together, they watched Usagi fall in the chauldron in a last attempt to destroy Chaos forever when Sailor Cosmos told her too. They greeted their friend with open arms when she arrive in the chauldron. As they finished congratulating Usagi, a small fairy-like lady appeared.

"Thank you for curing the Chauldron from Chaos' evil. As a result I will grant the savior with one wish" said the lady.

"I wish we could all come back to our lives. I want us to still be senshis but to be able to go back to Earth" said Usagi, after some thinking.

"Then your wish is granted" said the fairy-like woman.

The senshis and Mamoru all disapeared except for Megumi.

"I have something to ask you, Senshi of elements" said the small lady.

--------

A/n: That's chapter 17! A little boring maybe but I like it. Anyways, leave a review please!


	18. Galaxia's help

A/n: Sorry for the delay in updating. You see, my document manager wouldn't let me upload my chapter. Please forgive me falls to my knees with hands in praying position. Anyways, here's chapter 18. Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it" asked Megumi, a little concern.

"You see, I'm the guardian of the chauldron, Sailor Chauldron. From different locations in many dimensions, is a door that leads to the Chauldron. After Galaxia's attack, two other guardians died by her hand. As a result, we are looking for someone to take their place" said the small lady.

"You want me to become one of the guardian, right" asked Megumi.

"Not exactly. I want you to become the guardian for the two gates" responded Sailor Chauldron.

"What" asked Megumi. "But how could I guard two gates, be a replacement for Sailor Pluto and live a normal life?"

"Well, we would arese you from existence. None of your friends would remember you and you wouldn't be alive on Earth. You would simply be known as a sailor, not a human being" said the other senshi.

"But why me" asked Megumi, still a bit confused.

"You are the senshi of elements, second strongest senshi next to Eternal Sailor Moon. Also, since you are protected by Earth, the planet of life, you can understand life and death better than most" replied the small soldier.

"What happens if I say no" asked Megumi.

"You can't say no!" was the responded she got.

"What happens if I say no" repeated Megumi, her voice harder for she wanted a answer.

"Than the gates would stay unprotected wich my cause this world to crumble" flatly answered Sailor Chauldron.

"Then I'll..." started Megumi

"Wait" yelled a voice.

Sailor Chauldron and Megumi turned around to face the one who had yelled. To their surprise, Sailor Galaxia stood before them. Her eyes had a gentle look to them, a look of kindness and love, but Megumi also saw something else in them, something she couls not reconize

"You cannot do this to your friends, soldier of elements" said Sailor Galaxia.

"But if I don't, then all of what they did to acheive peace would have been for nothing and I can't allow it" said Megumi. "For that reason, I must become the guardian of the two gates."

"No" responded Sailor Galaxia.

The older senshi placed a gentle hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"Eternal Sailor Moon has saved me from the darkness and for that I wish to repay her. That is the reason why I offer myself to take your place as the guardian of the two Chauldron Gates. This way, young one, you are allowed to go live with your friends. Besides, I may not be as strong as you but i am strong none the less" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Thank you Sailor Galaxia" said Megumi, looking up to the older one.

"Promise me one thing, before you go" said Sailor Galaxia, letting go of Megumi's shoulder.

"What is it." asked Megumi.

"Live your life to the fullest" answered Sailor Galaxia.

"I will" promised Megumi.

With that, Sailor Chauldron teleported Megumi to her friends. The last thing Megumi saw was Sailor Galaxia's smiling face. Instead of conforting her, the smile sent shivers down her spine. Megumi then knew what she had seen in Sailor Galaxia's eyes. It was hatred, pure hatred and her smile was one full of evil. Megumi was surround by white light and saw Sailor Galaxia no more.

----------

A/n: That's chapter 18. I do hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review please!


	19. Miss me?

A/n: Okay guys, this is going to be the last chpter before the epilogue. So there it is, chapter 19! Enjoy!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Megumi openned her eyes, she saw that she was in Tokyo Park, the one they had left from. She was still dressed in her school uniform, knee lentgh blue skirt and white shirt with blue collar.

"You decide to join us, didn't you?" ask Haruka.

Megumi turned around, a smile on her lips. All of her friends were there, even the Star Lights and their princess, Kakyuu. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, did you miss me" replied Megumi, playing along with Haruka.

"Not really" said Michiru joining the fun.

They laugh, happy to be together.

"Why didn't you appear with us" asked Usagi.

"Sailor Chauldron wanted me to become a guardian and not come back to Earth" answered Megumi.

"You said no and that's why your here, right" asked Minako.

"Well, I was about to say yes but Sailor Galaxia showed up and told me she would do it instead. She said she wanted to repay you, Usagi" explained Megumi.

"Why would you have said yes" asked Rei.

"Personal reasons" replied Megumi.

Setsuna looked at the 15 years old. She had known that Megumi would have been ask to become a guardian for the two Chauldron gates all along, One thing worried her. From what she had seen in the future, Megumi was suppose to say yes and be erase from Earth. Yet, Galaxia had come and took her place. Setsuna knew that it time had been changed. She didn't know if it would be a good thing or not yet.

"Come on Setsuna-san! We're going to the Crown Arcade, aren't you going to come?" said Megumi.

"Yes, I'm coming Megumi-chan" replied Setsuna, snaping back to reality.

They all walked together, chatting between eachother. Megumi had pushed back her thoughts about Galaxia and Setsuna her thoughts about time that had been change. Like the others, they enjoyed the peace that had come back to Earth.

-------

A/n: Next chapter is going to be the epilogue, so rely, the strory is now complete.I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


	20. Epilogue

A/n: So there's the epilogue for the story. before I start, I want to thak all of my reviewers. So her i go (yeah, I'll going to name them!).

**Nimah Shada: thaks to you since you were my first reviewer.**

**Sangoscourage: thanks for all of your help and reviews. They helped me while I was writting this story.**

**Eternal Sailor Moon 2: thanks for the review you left me.**

**The Lunar Kunoichi: Thanks for the compliment on the catch phrase and comment on chapater 5.**

**Taeinaea: Thanks you for the reviews you left for all my chapters starting from Chapter 6.**

**Randomwriter88: Thanks for the reviews you left for all of my chapters, starting from chapter 2.**

Now on with the epilogue!

disclaimer: Sailor Earth is mine, the rest is not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since Galaxia's attack. It was now September, the 21th, to be exact. The Star Lights were back to their home planet, ready to start a new. Today was a special, for today was Megumi's birthday. All the senshis a planned a surprise party for the girl. Megumi, for her part, simply thought that she was going to pass the day with Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. Since they had destroyed Galaxia, the five senshis had become very close, and Megumi was at the Outers mansion almost everyday. So for Megumi, she thought it would be a normal day. She put on some jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. Over the white shirt, she wore a pink t-shirt that 'Angel' written on it. She also had some white and pink sneakers on. Her hair was simply let down. She brushed her teeth and waited for Haruka outside. Soon after, the yellow Ferrari pulled in her driveway. Megumi greeted the older woman as she got in the car. Haruka wore casual black pants a blue shirt. Tgether they drives to the Outers mansion. They stepped out of the car and walk to the entrance. Haruka then brought Megumi to the living room.

"Surprise!" yelled the others, as they entered the room.

Megumi was shocked. She really didn't think that they would do that to her.

"Happy birthday, Megumi-chan" said Usagi as she approched the younger girl.

She then made megumi sit in front of all her gifts and made her open them. From Makoto, Megumi got a new tea set with roses on them. Minako a bought the girl a new jean skirt. Ami gave Megumi the whole Harry Potter collection. usagi had gotten her two shirts, one violet with a happy face on it and one baby blue with 'Princess' written on it. From Rei, Megumi got a set of porcelaine figurines that had the chinese zodiac on them. Hotaru gave Megumi a lamp that had the form of a fairy. michiru gave her a painting of the ocean that she had made and Haruka, a brand new flute, In Haruka's card was also wriiten that she would give Megumi some free driving lessons since she was now of age to drive. Setuna gave megumi a pair of earings that had a small amethyst in them. Mamoru gave is little sister a necklace that had a chrry quartz gemstone shaped in a heart. After Megumi had openned all of her gifts and thanked everyone, they ate the cake Makoto had made with help from Ami. The inners and Mamoru then left.

"Thank you for the party" said Megumi to the Outers, later in the day.

"It wasn't a problem" replied Mchiru with a smile.

"But we want to offer you another gift" said Haruka.

"We want you to come live with us. We all feel like it would be a good idea and we all feel like a family already." said Setsuna.

"Please say yes" pleaded Hotaru.

Megumi thought about it a little bit and then smiled brightly at the others.

"I would love to."

FIN

A/n: That's the end of the story. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed.

**Now here is a sneak peek at my next story:**

"I thought that she had been healed" said Rei.

"Well, it looks like she's back and stronger than ever" replied Megumi angrily.

"Our powers are not strong enough to destroy her" flatly added Haruka.

"How can we destroy her then" asked Makoto.

"Does it look like we know" almost yelled Megumi.

"We must find a way soon or the Earth will crumble under her" softly said Setsuna.

End of sneek peek

Please don't forget to review!

mew megumi


End file.
